1. Field of the Invention
The example embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of recognize at least one of the presence or absence of a user and a location of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Owing to such improvements, terminals may display contents on a display unit. However, when the user is located outside of a certain range based on the terminal main body, he or she has difficulty in viewing contents displayed on the display unit. Also, when a different user is located within the certain range based on the terminal main body, the different user may be able to view contents displayed on the display unit, so the user privacy may be invaded.